The Trouble with Italians
by PJCOLE
Summary: SMUT. Ludwig wants to study for the big math test, but Feliciano seems to have other ideas. From the 100 day challenge. I deleted that cuz i fail.
1. Math Can Always Wait

**A/N: I fail so miserably and decided just to delet the 100 day thing. I'm reposting the chapters separately, because I think they deserve to still be on my profile. This my first smut fic, so be kind! I kinda gave it partial plot, so it's not just PWP smut. Also I warn all of you I am a very descriptive writer, so have tissues on hand for the nose bleeds!**

Tomorrow was the big math test, the one Ludwig had been studying for all week: AP Calculus BC. He sat at his desk with three notebooks, a text book and his laptop open. On the computer screen was a practice test, in his text book, reference examples and in his notebooks, multiple different derivative and integral rules. His black-rim glasses sat on the tip of his nose and a few hairs fell forward from his usual greased back do. Honestly, he had little reason for studying as intensely as he was; earlier that day he had taken a practice test at school and received a perfect score. In his mind, however, this only happened because he studied so well and, thusly, he should study just as much today.

Studying was the only way to make sure you followed every step perfectly. Practice made perfect and perfect was the only acceptable way to perform on a test. He sighed and looked up at the clock, rubbing the bridge of his nose and removing his glasses. It was only five o'clock, but he was already growing somewhat tired of the subject. Part of him tried to persuade himself to go down stairs and watch some mindless television, but the larger half quickly shut the idea down. He only had four more sections to review and should be able to finish them all before dinner if he really stuck to it now. Then he would be able to go to sleep early and properly rest before the big test.

Sighing one more time and shoving his glasses back on, he began working on an Euler's method approximation problem, somewhat annoyed at how absurdly tedious the task was. When he finished the tenth column the door bell rang, but he choose to ignore it and let his lazy older brother have the excuse to stop playing Call of Duty (or was it Halo? Wait, why does it even matter?).

Some German cuss words were thrown up at him as the bell rang a few more times. After the person pressing the buzzer started holding their finger on it for good measure, Ludwig finally heard his brother's grumbling move towards the door. The younger really did not care too much who the person was and sunk back into his work, toning out the Ve~ing from down stairs completely. After a few moments, in which Ludwig had completely forgotten the door bell, his door flew open.

"Yo, West! Stop working!" A, sadly, familiar voice called out to him while throwing some sort of pen, toothpick, or spoon.

"Bruder, geh weg," Ludwig said rolling his eyes and focusing more on his notebook.

"Hey, I was just going to tell you-" Something ran right into Ludwig's back and wrapped its arms around him, giggling a hello. "…your boyfriend's here." Gilbert laughed, his trademark laugh, at his little brother's reddening cheeks.

"Luddy~ how are you?" Feliciano asked while planting a nosey kiss on the younger Beilschmidt brother's cheek. Ludwig turned his face, but kept the chair facing forward and hand clutching a pencil.

"Feliciano? What are you doing here?" The Italian was standing now, rocking back on his heels and smiling his squinted-eyed smile at Ludwig.

"Ve~ Well I know that big test you've been worrying about is tomorrow, so I thought I'd come over and make you some good luck pasta!" Throwing his hands in the air as if he had just revealed a huge surprise, Feliciano looked back at Ludwig eager for a pleased and praising response.

"D-danke, but-." Feliciano took the stuttering German thank you as praise he wanted.

"No problema! It's my job to make sure you don't worry too much about studying and stress out!" He smiled brightly and threw his arms around Ludwig's shoulders, bending down on them and letting the muscular blonde handle most of his weight.

"Yeah, just forget I'm here." Gilbert coughed in a failed attempt to gain attention. When the two did nothing in response he turned and stomped out, slamming the door behind him. Neither even noticed it.

"I'm not stressing out. I just want to go over the questions and make sure I have everything." Ludwig sighed and took of his glasses, turning a bit so he could wrap one arm around the brunette's small frame (only to support the weight better of course, not because he actually loved cuddling close to his boyfriend).

"Well, Nonno always says cramming before a test makes you do worse." Feliciano pointed accusingly at Ludwig, took the glasses out of the other boy's hands, and sat them down on the desk. "'Cuz your brain gets tired and forgets stuff and gets mad that you didn't let it have fun before making it do a lot of work and-." He looked at Ludwig earnestly, as if this matter was deathly serious.

"My brain isn't a person, Feli." Smiling softly at the over dramatic boy's rampage, Ludwig placed his other arm around him.

"I know, but it can still get mad! So, you should come and watch me make pasta, so you're brain has a chance to rest!" Feliciano jumped away and grabbed Ludwig's arm to pull him towards the door.

"But I really need to study." Ludwig's body barley flinched as Feliciano pulled on the German's muscular arm with all his might. Sighing Ludwig pulled his arm out of the Italian's grasp, gently as not to let him fall, and turned back to his desk. "Maybe it would be better if you came over another day. I promise I'll watch you make pasta once the test is over." He picked his pencil back up and stared at a piece of paper, unable to read it now that his glasses were off.

"No, I have to make you good luck pasta! And make sure your brain doesn't start hating you!" Feliciano ripped the pencil out of Ludwig's hand and tossed it behind him. Pouting as he saw Ludwig reach for a spare, he stomped his foot and made some failed attempt at an angry noise. Ludwig chuckled a bit at it, but quickly sighed and looked back at his work.

"Feliciano, I have things I still want to go over. I want to make sure I know everything I need to." Honestly, he would not really mind going and doing something with Feliciano. The work was growing rather tedious and familiar, but he was a man of principles and would not slack off, no matter how cute his boyfriend was when he pouted.

"You know everything already. Why do you have to study? Come on I'm bored. Why can't we do something fun? Like make pasta or watch a movie or, something that doesn't involve you're dumb math stuff." Feliciano continued to pout and even crossed his arms with a humph. There really had to be something wrong with Ludwig, if that face turned him on as much as it did.

"It's not dumb. If I do well on this test I will save a lot of money on college and start off one step ahead of everyone else." The arguing was very half harted now, and Ludwig was sure his reddening face was enough to give it away.

"But, you're already a gazillion steps ahead! Why not give everybody a chance to catch up? You're already way too smart at this stuff." Feliciano insisted with a slight smile, somehow managing to keep his puppy dog eyes.

"…Well, thank you. But, there are plenty of people who are way smarter than me." Looking down, Ludwig trying to will away the shakiness in his voice. It was one thing to have an adorable Feliciano in front of him, but an adorable Feliciano that insisted upon complimenting the easily flustered German was just too much. A sly smile, which Ludwig did not see, crept onto Feliciano's face as he noticed the problem in Ludwig's pants. Feliciano quickly hid his smile as Ludwig looked up at him, still embarrassed about the complement.

"Nope, Ludwig's the smartest!" Feliciano sang as he threw his arms up, a plan to get his boyfriend to relax building in his head. Ludwig's face was plenty red by now and a smile threatened to take up permanent residence on his lips. Looking away from his boyfriend's bright and happy eyes, he coughed a little to prevent his voice from coming out hoarse.

"…Feliciano, just because you decide it, doesn't mean it's true." The coughing did very little to help, but Feliciano didn't seem to notice. Then again maybe he did, Ludwig really never could tell what went through the brunette's strange mind. A little humph sounded as Feliciano brought his lower lip into a pout. Apparently, he did not like Ludwig discrediting his statements.

The pout didn't last too long though, replaced by a playful smirk as Feliciano inched closer to Ludwig, pushing the blonde's chair a little to make him face his boyfriend head on.

"Yes it does. I know lots of people and none are as amazing as you." The Italian giggled as he sat down on Ludwig's lap, straddling him and placing both arms on the taller boy's shoulders. "Nope, not a single person." Smirking a little at Ludwig's flustered reaction, Feliciano drew their faces closer.

"…W-what are you doing?" Ludwig asked in a breathy voice. This certainly was not helping his predicament.

"I wanna kiss you," answered Feliciano as he pulled back and gave his German boyfriend a confused look, as if the answer should have been completely obvious. Soon, though, the look melted into a bashful smile as he felt strong hands travel up his thighs and around his hips. The idea was defiantly working.

"But... I'm studying." Feliciano sighed a little at Ludwig's fake resistance. The arms wrapping around the brunette's small body spoke the truth. Deciding to recognize the actions and ignore the words, Feliciano pressed their chests together and drew their faces closer.

"Take a break." He whispered just inches away from his boyfriend's pale lips.

"Feli…" The protest faded away as their lips met, with mutual effort.

It started off, as always, soft and simple, just a light pressure against each other. Soon, rather soon, however, it lost its innocence. Ludwig initiated it by parting his lips and sliding his tongue against the Italian's lower one. He did not care enough to resist or try even thinking about math now that a body pressed itself against him. Accepting the request, Feliciano quickly opened his mouth and let Ludwig's tongue explore the familiar cavern. The taste of the kiss was always the same, but never grew boring. It felt like a battery charging between the places pink muscles met and mixed in flavor between olive oil and plastic (Ludwig had a habit of chewing on his pencil).

The mingling of hot breath and charged saliva sent a spark down Feliciano's spine and back up his stomach, stopping somewhere around his bellybutton. Hands moved, clutching and petting their focus' face, back, neck, anywhere they could without causing a break in the kiss. In a sloppy movement, Feliciano messed Ludwig's ridged hairdo and forced multiple strands to fall forward against the German's strong brow. Ludwig dragged one hand up the Italian's back, around his neck and down his chest, until it reached the hem of Feliciano's shirt and slipped back up, pulling it along.

They broke apart, from need of air and to pull a blue T-shirt over Feliciano's head. Brushing against the brunette's tightened curl, Ludwig's callous hand caused the Italian's breath to hitch as a quite moan escaped his mouth. A smirk appeared on Ludwig's lips as he bent forward and placed a chaste kiss under Feliciano's jaw.

"I really should get back to work," he teased, leaving butterfly kisses down the Italian's sensitive neck and kissing the edge of his collar bone with an open mouth. Feliciano squirmed a bit as Ludwig kissed back up the Italian's neck, occasionally nipping at the tan skin. The sharp breaths Feliciano took made Ludwig's member press hard against his trousers. Trailing one hand up Feliciano's spine, the blonde slipped the other across the brunette's chest, stopping to tweak each nipple.

As much as Feliciano enjoyed being naked, he really didn't like being to only one exposed in situations like these. He pressed his hands up Ludwig's, chest, until finding the top button. In a few practiced and swift movements, Feliciano had Ludwig's chest exposed and began dragging slim figures over the German's hard muscles. Ludwig reacted by softly biting down on Feliciano's left shoulder, kissing the mark sweetly afterwards, before sucking on the red mark.

That was one thing Feliciano had learned as their relationship progressed: Ludwig was very possessive and enjoying leaving love marks all over Feliciano. Not that it bothered Feliciano at all, in fact he found the act cute (almost as cute as the red tint Ludwig's face sported every time they got intimate). As Ludwig continued kissing every inch of Feliciano's neck and upper chest, the Italian forcibly yanked Ludwig's shirt sleeves off. It took a moment to get Ludwig to stop feeling the other boy's skin long enough to let the shirt off.

Once it was removed, Ludwig looked up with heavy lids at Feliciano, who took the pause in ravishing to lock lips with German once more. This kiss was much rougher than the last, teeth clashed against each other and, though both knew who would win, there was a short fight for dominance.

As Ludwig took control of the kiss Feliciano let his hand drift down to Ludwig's zipper. Quickly undoing it, he pulled the pants down as best he could while in their current position (in a desk chair with Feliciano on Ludwig's lap). Ludwig copied the action by lifting Feliciano with one arm (oh boy did that absurd strength make the Italian shiver) and yanking both his trousers and boxers off in one quick movement.

Feliciano giggled lightly as cold air hit is back end, which caused a quiet grow to build in the back of Ludwig's throat. Looking down, the German blushed at the sight of Feliciano's hard member already wet with pre-cum. He swallowed deeply, before animal instincts took over and he stood up, holding the brunette's body hard against his own. As Ludwig rushed over to the bed, Feliciano wrapped his legs around him and gasped quietly as his member rubbed against Ludwig's hip.

Ludwig dropped them both down, holding himself up by his elbows, so as not to hurt the little Italian. In his short journey to the white sheeted bed, Ludwig had let his own pants and boxers fall off of him, so now both were stark naked and looking deeply into each other's eyes. Neither had the patience to continue just kissing, so Ludwig reached down and wrapped his hand around Feliciano's throbbing appendage.

"Ahh" Feliciano called out, wrapping his arms tightly around Ludwig's back and arching his back. Leaning over the shorter man, Ludwig began to ravish every inch of tanned Mediterranean skin while slowly pumping Feliciano's shaft.

"Luddy!" Feliciano thrusted up into Ludwig's hand, begging the callous hand to speed up its pace. Ignoring the demand, Ludwig continued to slowly rub the hard member as his tongue swirled around one of Feliciano's nipples. The German's free hand traced up Feliciano's jaw and then reached out to gently pull at the brunette's strange curl. Squirming at the action, Feliciano tightened his hold on Ludwig's back, pressing his nails against the pale skin. The pain only made Ludwig grow hungrily and nip the perpetrator's pectoral, dragging the teeth down his chest.

Feliciano smiled (and moaned, for a different reason though) thinking back on their first time. Ludwig certainly had gotten a lot less embarrassed regarding sex. The difference between the bashful virgin and the hungry lover was monumental. Feliciano couldn't help but like the newer, more adventurous Ludwig, who took control and knew exactly how to make his boyfriend beg for more. Still, he did rather enjoy the flustered and blushing first time. It had been a magical and simple display between two nervous hearts and Feliciano would always remember it happily.

He was called out of his reminiscing as Ludwig suddenly increased his speed, no doubt wanting to get to the next part of their act. Feliciano's breath hitched and he arched his back to press against Ludwig. Taking a break from dressing the brunette in kiss marks, Ludwig raised his head to hover over Feliciano's.

They looked at each other not speaking, but having a conversation none the less. The heat was building in Feliciano's gut and his heart rate was increasing, but still he stared deeply into Ludwig's blue eyes. Slowly Ludwig lowered his face and pressed his lips softly against the Italian's barley parted ones. The gentleness behind it sent Feliciano over the edge and he pulled away throwing his head back.

"Ahh, I'm going to- NH!" Feliciano's body tensed as heat rushed out of his body and landed on both his and Ludwig's chest. Ludwig continued rubbing the smaller boy off as Feliciano climaxed. The moan only reminded Ludwig of his throbbing erection; he could not wait for Feliciano to recover.

There was a bottle of lube in Ludwig's desk drawer, but that desk was on the other side of the room and Ludwig had no desire to remove himself from Feliciano any time soon. Besides there was already a lubricant on his figures, so he decided to make do with what he had. Placing a soft kiss on Feliciano's forehead, he pressed his thumb teasingly against the Italian's entrance.

"Are you okay to continue?" That was something that hadn't changed sense their first time so many months ago; Ludwig was always deeply concerned about Feliciano's comfort when progressing to this step.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The partially spent Italian smiled and nodded to further his reassurance. With another kiss to the boy's forehead, Ludwig slipped one finger in. He let Feliciano's breathing steady before letting another join. Feliciano cried out and dug his fingertips into Ludwig's back, no doubt leaving marks. It was all the German could do not to just pull his finger out and plunge raw into panting the brunette.

Feliciano wiggled his hips and bit, partially adjusting to the feeling of being filled, but mostly in an attempt to pull the fingers in deeper. There was something about Ludwig's hands that sent sparks across his body. Thinking that the wiggling was due to discomfort, Ludwig apologetically kissed the Italian's cheek and continued to leave kissed across Feliciano's face, neck and collarbone.

He began to scissor Feliciano's hole while pushing his callous appendages in further, curling them a bit in search of the one spot that would make the Italian see fireworks. Before actually getting into the search though, he slid another finger in and began thrusting them in and out, trying to speed the process up a bit. Still, his need to make sure Feliciano was properly prepared before being penetrated.

The pace was becoming agonizingly slow for Feliciano, who wanted nothing more than the feeling of Ludwig's large member inside of him. He tried to show Ludwig he was ready by pressing down on the fingers inside of him and wrapping his legs tightly around Ludwig's lower waist. The German seemed to take note, but didn't make a move to pull out or push in.

"Oh… Luddy. Please…" Feliciano moaned breathlessly, unable to quietly ask anymore. Suddenly, his toes curled and his head flew back as Ludwig finally found the ball of nerves he had been looking for. He pressed it once more, before slipping his figures out and teasingly circling the entry with his thumb. Feliciano panted as he came back down from the pleasant surge of pleasure. "Can you … just…" he begged while wiggling his entry against a teasing thumb.

"…Just what?" Ludwig stopped touching him all together, reaching up to his own neglected and throbbing member. He shuttered a bit as it finally got some attention, but held back, waiting for the Italian to make his needy request. Pressing his tip lightly against Feliciano's puckering muscle, he forced himself to wait.

"Stop teasing me. I- I… want YOU." Before Feliciano could finish 'want' Ludwig plunge into him, forcing the hole to accept all of it.

The heat the enveloped his long neglected member threatened to make him cum before even thrusting, but Ludwig had enough self control to hold on. He let Feliciano adjust before slowly beginning, with an idea of where he needed to thrust against.

There was nothing slow about the pace this time; Ludwig had been waiting patiently for his own pleasure and had no intention of cutting himself short. Still, he was very aware of the way Feliciano squirmed and panted in pleasure beneath him.

"Ngh." Screwing his eyes shut and digging his nails once again into Ludwig's back, Feliciano felt the hard member inside of him hit his prostate. There had been a little bit of pain and discomfort moments before, but now all the Italian could think about was the electricity pulsating threw his body as Ludwig pounded into him.

Feliciano moved his fingers to tangle in the mussed blonde hair Ludwig had let fall completely out of its previous slicked back order. Ludwig continued kissing and nipping at Feliciano's skin while pure bliss over came him.

"AHH." Cried out the Italian. The warm walls of Feliciano's entry squeezed around Ludwig's member as the German hit the ball of nerves in Feliciano a few more times. Pulling his mouth away from the Italian's jugular, Ludwig tried to hold back his pleased moan at the way the hole wrapped around him.

"Shh, Gilbert will hear us." Ludwig warned, himself as well. As his movements speed up and Feliciano squirmed around him, the German was slowly losing control. He knew he was close and decided that Feliciano must be as well, by the way the smaller boy squirmed and panted. Wrapping his strong hand around Feliciano's twitching member, Ludwig hoped to bring them both closer, quickly.

"I… can't HELP-" In order to keep both of their moans down as the pleasure began to take them over, Ludwig locked his lips over Feliciano's. Their tongues clashed hungrily as Ludwig's hand pumped the brunette's member at a rapid pace, perfectly in tune with his own thrusting. It would not be much longer.

"AHHH." They broke the kiss, Feliciano's head falling back and Ludwig's pressing hard against the smaller boy's chest as both came in unison. With a few slow thrusts and pumps, Ludwig helped them both ride out the explosive heat. For a moment they stayed connected, panting heavily.

Ludwig rolled off of Feliciano and collapsed next to him, still breathing heavily. Turning over to face the panting blonde, Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's muscular torso and laid his head down on the German's shoulder.

"Why don't we take a siesta and after I'll make us pasta." The Italian sighed closing his eyes and cuddling into Ludwig's side.

"Good luck pasta?" Ludwig smiled as he placed one arm on the smaller boy's shoulders and nuzzled against Feliciano's light brown hair.

"Yeah, good luck pasta." The words came out as barley a whisper as Feliciano fell into a sweet dream. Looking down at the boy's content smile, Ludwig decided to follow suit and closed his eyes as well, pulling a blanket over them and curling toward Feliciano. The little Italian sure did know how to make Ludwig relax.

**A/N: O/O I just wrote that: 4 pages of smut!…sorry need a minute to recover…. Well, hopefully it was realistic and balanced well between smut and fluff. Sorry if my skills aren't that great and if I drew this out a bit too much, it was my first one so…R&R (unless you plan to flame, in which case go away). **


	2. Cooking is Never Clean

**A/N: Just randomly continuing it for no real reason… I like the way they are in this story sooo….**

It was nearly an hour after their fun, as some would say, and Ludwig was the first to wake. He was not one to take naps, so even managing to close his eyes for more than ten minutes had been an accomplishment. Turning his head a bit he saw the peaceful face of a sleeping Italian. Feliciano's hair partially stuck to one of his cheeks and his mouth was open slightly. Reaching to remove the damp sweaty hair, Ludwig felt a smile tickle his lips. He then realized in their exhaustion they had not bothered to clean up afterwards. As much as he would have enjoyed cuddling a quiet-for-once Feliciano, his OCD would not let him.

He slid slyly out from under the snoozing brunette, though he doubted anything would wake the boy. He felt extremely exposed and cold as soon as he stood, but knew he had to wait before getting his clothes back on. Stepping quietly towards his desk, he tried his best not to go crazy by how haphazardly clothes were thrown around the room. As any normal person should, Ludwig kept a container of wet wipes in his bottom desk drawer.

"Luddy, what are you doing~" Feliciano woke up, rubbing his eyes and trying to understand what the wet feeling on his stomach was. Ludwig did not seem to hear him and continued wiping the dried white off of the brunette.

"Ve~ that tickles!" Curling into a ball and blocking his belly with flailing limbs, Feliciano finally alerted the German that he was awake with loud giggles. Ludwig looked up at the Italian's face and chuckled before reaching to grip Feliciano's arms and move them out of the way.

"Well, I need to get this off of you." With only one arm Ludwig managed to secure both of the boy's ankles in his hand and block Feliciano's left arm with his shoulder. He tried his best to press the slightly cold wipe against the squirming Italian's lower abdomen, but Feliciano kept spinning and giggling and pushing the German's hand away with the only limb Ludwig had not captured.

"But, it tickles," Feliciano squealed as Ludwig wrestled to accomplish his task. After a few minutes of struggling, yelling and toppling off the bed Ludwig gave up and stopped without completely removing everything.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" He had already cleaned himself off and put on a fresh pair of jeans and now sat on the floor with his back against the bed frame.

"Ve~ But, it tickled really bad!" Feliciano smiled up at Ludwig. During the struggle he had fallen across Ludwig's lap and didn't bother to move.

"I know." Sighing, as aimed of his defeat, Ludwig looked down and gave a slight smile at the more than pleased face looking back up at him. Feliciano really was adorable, the way his hair fell in a messed and neat order -aside from the curl of course- the way his skin crinkled around his eyes when he smiled. Everything about the little brunette just made Ludwig's heart flutter: his up-right nose, his slightly plump lips, his cheesy grin, his thin shoulders and tan chest, his- Ludwig then realized Feliciano was still stark naked. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he quickly stopped looking over the smaller boy's body.

"Now get some clothes on." Feliciano pouted as Ludwig forced the Italian off his lap.

"But it's hot!" Whining and falling limp on the carpet, Feliciano put the best puppy dog face he could muster on his face.

"Put clothes on, now." Too bad Ludwig had already turned away.

"…fine." He didn't bother to stand, instead trying to crawl to his pants and put them on with his belly staying on the floor. He heard a chuckle and blushed, but continued lazily yanking his brown skinny jeans back on.

After lying for a few second, somewhat exhausted by the simple task he managed to over-complicate, he decided to stand up and see what had happen to Ludwig.

"Hey, no you can't do homework now!" He cried out and stomped over to the German who was crouched forward and reading a formula out of his black notebook. Ripping the pencil out of Ludwig's hand, Feliciano crossed his arms and gave Ludwig a harsh glare. Well it was intended to be harsh, but made Ludwig laugh when he turned and saw the squinty eyes and out of place frown.

"Why not?" Trying to ask a serious question while watching an Italian force himself to frown was a harder task that it may seem. Ludwig had to bite his lower lip to stop from laughing out loud and ruining any chances he had of keeping his stoic uncaring demeanor (not that it was there anymore anyways, Feliciano had basically destroyed it).

"Remember we said we we're going to make pasta!" Feliciano yelled up at the ceiling. Ludwig just sighed and smiled.

"I thought you had forgotten."

"I never forget about pasta~!" Smiling again, Feliciano pulled at Ludwig's arm, though the German did not move until he decided for himself to get up.

"I see that." Perhaps he let Feliciano get what he wanted too often, but Ludwig didn't really have a very good reason to say no, so he decided to go along with it. Pulling a black tang top over his head, he smiled and rolled his eyes at Feliciano's puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Let's go down stairs."

"Yay! We are going to make good luck pasta~ good luck pasta~ good luck pasta~" The little brunette jumped up and down happily before rushing out the door singing his words to a very odd tune. As Ludwig went to follow he noticed Feliciano's shirt still balled up on the floor and sighed once again. He would have been angry, but the giggling and happy singing drifting down the stair way made him lose the will to.

When he got down stares he was happy to see Gilbert completely absorbed in his gory game and not noticing the half-naked Italian skipping into the kitchen.

"Put this on," Ludwig said, throwing a blue shirt at Feliciano once they both reached the kitchen. Feliciano made a little 'boo' sound, but complied.

"And, before you start, put on an apron. There are some in the middle drawer by the sink." Ludwig gestured, leaning back on the door frame.

"Ve~ do I have to?" Feliciano let his arms swing in front of him as he pouted.

"Yes."

After a few wasted minutes of hoping Ludwig would change his mind, Feliciano opened the drawer and put on the first apron he found. It was large and black and Ludwig had to help Feliciano wrap the string around his waist multiple times before it fit. It was very hard for Ludwig not to kiss the Italian right in the middle of the kitchen with how adorable he looked in the oversized apron.

Feliciano set to work gather all of the ingredients he would need (after a few pointless arguments, Ludwig had learned to keep a stock of everything the Italian would need to make his pasta). Although, Feliciano much preferred making pasta from scratch, it was already late into the day, so he decided to make do with some dried noodles and pre-crushed tomatoes for the sauce.

The first thing to do was set a pot to boil. Ludwig forced Feliciano to let him fill the water and placed the pot on the burner, as well as start the flame. Sometimes Feliciano would want to argue and declare that he could do it himself, but the blonde's need to keep him safe was too cute to complain about. Plus, he usual spilt water all over the place at his house and had burned himself a couple of times, so maybe it was more necessary than he would like to believe.

Once that was over Italy poured the crushed tomato's into a bowl and started looking through Ludwig's kitchen for something he could use to salvage the flavor that was sure to be lost by not using fresh tomatoes. He found some garlic, onions, basil, green peppers, oregano, and red wine. He was slightly amazed that Ludwig kept so many things to put in pasta on hand, but decided not to question it.

"Do you want me to get that?"

"Yeah it's kinda high."

"Do you want me to wash that off?"

"Um I guess."

"Do you still need this bowl? Can I wash it?"

"If you want to I think I'm done with it."

"Do you want me to cut anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Do you want me to cook the sausage?"

"It's okay I can do it."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, not yet. Ve~ well if you want to make some bacon you can."

"Okay."

Feliciano sighed as Ludwig opened to fridge to retrieve the bacon. He loved Ludwig, but he was the worst kind of kitchen aid. Sure, it was sweet that he wanted to be helpful, but the room was small and Feliciano was constantly running into the blonde. Also, his insane need to keep the room spotless through out the cooking process was simply ridiculous. It would be good to distract him for a bit with preparing the bacon strips.

They were in silence for a bit as Feliciano mixed the simmered ground sausage into the tomato sauce he made and Ludwig broke up bacon strips into little bits of topping. It was rather peaceful and relaxed now that Ludwig had something to do with his hands. Looking over at the small pile of bacon the German was making on a clean paper towel, Feliciano let out an amused chuckle. Every piece was identical to the one Feliciano had used to demonstrate size. Ludwig turned with a confused expression, but before he could ask what Feliciano was laughing about a loud pop sounded form the sauce skillet.

A large blob of tomato, onion and sausage mix hit Feliciano's cheek and began sliding down his shocked face. It was pretty warm, but didn't hurt too much so the Italian just shrugged it off and went to turn the burner off, to not overcook the sauce. Just as his wrist twisted the burner off a towel was rubbing against his face.

"Ve~ Luddy what are you doing?" He tried to turn his head, but Ludwig held it in place, thoroughly removing all of the warm red sauce.

"You got sauce on your face." He took a step back and looked Feliciano's cheek over, seemingly satisfied.

"I know." Laughing and shaking his head, Feliciano turned back to the skillet and started stirring again.

"Tsk, there is some on your shirt." Ludwig sighed in annoyance. How could making pasta always be this messy. There had been basil leaves all over the floor, half a jar of crushed tomatoes on the counter top, some noodles stuck to the wall and now a sauce stain.

"Oh," the brunette said with little care, looking down at his shirt before shrugging. "Oh, well."

"No take it off. I'll go put some stain killer on it." Ludwig crossed his arms and unintentionally looked very intimidating.

"You don't need to. The pasta is almost ready-" The tie of his apron fell down as Ludwig started to forcibly remove it.

"Take it off. The longer we wait the harder it will be to get it off." He folded the apron perfectly and sat it on the freshly cleaned butcher block before turning and holding his hand out for Feliciano's shirt. Shaking his head and backing away, Feliciano held on to the front of his shirt. Normally he was all about running around half-naked, but the way Ludwig made it seem like a life or death situation made him hesitant.

"It's just a stai- VEEE~" The shirt was yanked over his head roughly, hitting his curl and making him whimper slightly.

"I'll be back." Ludwig left the kitchen and Feliciano to stand exposed and somewhat annoyed.

When Ludwig finally came back, the noodles were ready and Feliciano was about to attempt to move the pot to the sink and pour it out in a strainer. Luckily, Ludwig ran in and stopped him from grabbing the pot without using oven mitts. How someone who made pasta as often as Feliciano would forget something that simple was a mystery to Ludwig. After straining them and tossing them in some light olive oil (Ludwig kept that too?), Feliciano began scooping the noodles on the plates, smothering them in meat sauce and sprinkling evenly broken up bacon bits on top.

"Is it good?" Feliciano asked, mostly Ludwig, but also Gilbert with an anxious look on his face. Gilbert was too busy inhaling un-humanly large piles to respond, but did slightly nod in a half way answer.

"Yes, very." Ludwig smiled, swallowing a small forks-full after properly chewing it and enjoying the nice flavor.

"Yay, and now you'll do good on your test!" Feliciano smiled and clapped his hands together happily.

"I hope so."

"You will. Good luck pasta never fails!" Feliciano smiled brightly at Ludwig in reassurance.

"Okay." Holding back a chuckle the blonde Beilschmidt brother gathered another mouth full and happily ate it. He did not notice his boyfriend stand and rush to his side.

"But, just in case-" Wet lips pressed against a shocked blonde's cheek, before pulling away and making a loud smacking nose. "-good luck!" Feliciano giggled and returned to his seat as Gilbert half chocked, half laughed and Ludwig stuttered and blushed.

"…T-thank you." He finally managed, while looking down. It never did make sense to Feliciano how Ludwig could seem so sure in bed, but still blush like a school girl when the Italian did little things like that. Still the brunette found it adorable and didn't complain.

"Mhmm." Looking over at Feliciano, Ludwig smiled sheepishly to himself.

"You guys are so lame." Gilbert laughed as he shoveled a fork-full of noodles in his mouth. Ludwig just rolled his eyes and looked over at Feliciano, his very own good luck charm.

**A/N: Remember every time you don't comment Romano has to throw away five tomatoes**

**Romano: WHAT?**

**Me: I don't make the rules.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: If anyone cared to notices I changed the Title of this story and each chapter as well as changed it from Complete to In Progress. So incase that doesn't hint enough, I'm adding this authors note. **

**I am going to continue this story as a loosely time linear collection of Two-shots. I have a few situations planned, but I am putting this authors note to ask for ideas/requests. I may not get to all of them, but if there is something you would like to see these two do (within the High school/University AU I have already set up) please PM me or comment the suggestion. **

**I plan to start getting the chapters of continuation up as soon as my school gets out (about two weeks), but I want the ideas soon so I can start mapping them while finishing finals and other end of the year ridiculousness. **

**Also, really quick (sorry this has gotten so long) I just wanna thank everyone for the favorites, alerts and comments this story had gotten so far. You all make my day. I have tried to thank each commenter, but I kinda fail so sorry if I missed you.**

**Anyways please give me ideas ****J! I'll be waiting and will have some new chapters up (possibly more smut too heehee) ASAP!**


End file.
